wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Toy
In their latest plan to stop Lord Dominator, Peepers invents a ray that freezes anything, even anyone. However, Hater's new crush on her constantly gets in the way as he tries recklessly to get her to notice him in his new ride. Episode Summary The episode opens with Peepers informing Hater of his plan to freeze Dominator with his Frostonium gun. Hater denies it, wanting a plan to "get her laaa-va flowing." He presents a plan to impress her with the new H.A.T.E.R.V. Peepers disapproves of the plan, and refuses to build this. Hater gets fed up and tells Peepers to handle the attack without him. Meanwhile, Dominator refuels on a planet that the Skullship arrives on. The Watchdogs charge forward with their blasters out. Peepers informs two Watchdog about when they need to fire the Frostonium. Suddenly, Hater appears out of nowhere with his self-built H.A.T.E.R.V. He tries to get Dominator's attention, but fails. He tries to make a grand entrance, running over most of the Watchdogs in the process. The Watchdogs try to attack on jetpacks, which Hater destroys as well. Hater ends up on an island away from Dominator, who is under attack from the Watchdogs. Hater sees this as "playing hard to get." He converts his machine into a boat to get to the island using an inflatable raft. He tries to seem impressive by displaying the saws on the H.A.T.E.R.V., which pop his raft. The machine starts to sink and Hater calls for help, but nobody responds. Peepers uses this chance to attack Dominator, who simply punches the ground, blasting him, the Watchdogs, and Lord Hater away. With both of their weapons broken, Hater and Peepers argue over which to fix. The latter yells that his plan isn't working, and the "haterv" is the only thing Dominator's not paying attention to. That gives Peeper the idea to sneak the frostonium to Dominator in the H.A.T.E.R.V., convincing Hater that it's a present for her. Soon, Peepers, Hater and the Watchdogs commence a four way assault from the ground, air, sea, and H.A.T.E.R.V. With her distracted, Hater drives over Dominator. He lands, and tries to invite her for a ride. Dominator retracts her suit, and flirts with him. Hater lets Dominator drive the machine, letting her take down the Watchdogs. She crashes the H.A.T.E.R.V. into the Skullship, freezing it. All Hater cares about is that Dominator likes his car. Transcript End Credits Peepers makes Lord Hater thaw the Skullship with a hairdryer. When Hater stopped, Peepers angrily points to the ship which made Hater go back to thawing the ship out. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *The disclaimer for the H.A.T.E.R.V. says: Warning: This is not a real toy. This will NEVER be a real toy It is insanely dangerous and commercially unsound. Lord Hater is neither a licensed toy designer or engineer. Please do not try to build or bootleg this toy yourself. Trivia * This is the third episode not to feature Wander and Sylvia ("The Axe", "The Good Bad Guy"). ** As well as the first episode where Wander or Sylvia were never even mentioned. * This is the first episode where a warning label appears at the bottom of the screen. * The H.A.T.E.R.V. commercial is made for this episode by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios. Allusions * The H.A.T.E.R.V. is a clear pastiche/parody of 1980s toy vehicles, particularly G.I. Joe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. * When Lord Hater jumps out of the H.A.T.E.R.V. to show Dominator, he adopts the same pose as the Speed Racer from the 1967 animated cartoon of the same name does in front of the Mach 5. * One of the poses Hater strikes with the H.A.T.E.R.V. resembles the famous motorcycle slide from Akira. * Near the end of the episode, Lord Dominator's bailout from the H.A.T.E.R.V. is a likely reference to similar scenes in certain action films, such as Trinity's bailout from her motorcycle in The Matrix Reloaded. * The famous lines, "I love you," "I know," from ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back ''are spoken by Hater during the toy commercial and later by Hater and Dominator at the end of the episode. Errors Production Information * This episode's title was originally revealed on Zap2it. International Premieres * February 16, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator References Category:Commander Peepers Category:Lord Hater